


Pink Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pink Flowers

Tomoki cautiously approached the older girl, hands behind his back. "Izumi-san," he spoke cautiously.

"Yes, Tomoki?" Izumi said, smiling kindly at him as always.

Tomoki turned away shyly, but then bravely looked back toward her. "Um... Do you like Pink?"

"Eh? I guess you've noticed that I'm a little girly, but wear nothing pink. Pink is an expected thing for girls, but it seems things about me are hardly ever as expected."

"So you-"

"So no, I don't like pink. That's rather sharp of you to pick something like that up, Tomoki," Izumi said. She gave him a pat on the head.

"Um, yeah," Tomoki said, his cheeks turning the same color as the flowers he hid behind his back.


End file.
